<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday It Will All Make Sense by Whizzer_Morningstar_1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719059">Someday It Will All Make Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_Morningstar_1967/pseuds/Whizzer_Morningstar_1967'>Whizzer_Morningstar_1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_Morningstar_1967/pseuds/Whizzer_Morningstar_1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing for this series.<br/>Hopefully this will turn into a bunch of one shots. That's the plan anyway.<br/>Just a bunch of Antonio and Hank because this ship will be the end of me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you remember that time that you slapped handcuffs on me and threw me in the back of a squad car?”</p><p>“Are you seriously still talking about that?” Antonio sighed. “I thought we’d gotten passed it.”</p><p>The two locked eyes, getting lost for a few moments before Voight responded, “yeah we’re passed it”. Voight sighed back and took a few steps towards where Antonio was stood in the kitchen. Their eyes never left each other as Voight continued closing the gap between them until he was flush against the younger man. Voight leaned in slowly, watching the younger detective’s throat bob as he swallowed, lips brushing the shell of Antonio’s ear as he spoke quietly “did I ever tell you how much that turned me on? The way you forced those cuffs on me. The way you held me against the car with nothing but pure strength.”</p><p>Antonio’s hands went to Voight’s hips, under the leather jacket he always wore, pulling him closer. “Your body bent over mine holding me against the hood of that car. Your thighs pressed tight up against the back of my legs. That sent a shiver down my spine.” Voight was now nuzzling against Antonio’s neck. Leaving a trail of nips and kisses all the way from Antonio’s jaw to his Adams apple. Antonio tilted his head back, resting it against the refrigerator behind him giving Voight more space to move, his hands tightening on Voight’s hips keeping them flush together.<br/>“Hank” Antonio breathed out. Voight’s lips moved from Antonio’s neck to ghost over his lips before he was gone. Antonio opened his eyes, when did he close them? He saw Voight’s retreating back and heard footsteps on the stairs followed by Ruzek’s insistent chattering to Olinsky. </p><p>He mentally cursed himself for letting Voight get him hot and bothered at work. Damn Voight, he thought to himself before turning to fill up his mug with coffee and try to get some self-control back. He questioned how Voight had heard the two detectives arrive but then he reminded himself that this was Hank Voight he was talking about. </p><p>Antonio left the kitchen to go sit at his desk, he’d barely gotten comfortable when Halstead, Lindsay and Atwater strolled into the bullpen. The three of them talking loudly amongst themselves, disturbing the silence surrounding Antonio. Voight came out of his office not long after, his leather jacket still on with the addition of his scarf, “we caught a case.” He announced walking through the centre of the desks. Antonio didn’t miss the subtle wink Voight sent his way if the red spreading through his cheeks was anything to go by. The rest of the team sprung into action, pulling their recently shed coats back on to try to combat the chill of a Chicago winter. </p><p>It was a difficult murder to solve, the murder of a tender aged child. The case ended up dragging and none of the unit wanted to consider going home until the monster was behind bars at the very least. On the third day everything fell into place and the unit made their arrest, much to Antonio’s dismay – he thought the suspect was getting off easy. Everyone went back to the district to finish writing up the necessary paperwork. Olinsky was the first to leave, writing the bare minimum required for him to submit his report. Atwater and Ruzek finished next closely followed by Lindsay and Halstead. “Night guys”, Antonio called out as the four left. Just him and Voight remained in the office now. Antonio was just finishing up his report when he saw Voight locking up his office for the night. Antonio looked back to his computer, he only had a few more details to write in when he felt hands rest on his shoulders. </p><p>As the hands started massaging firmly into the tight muscles of his neck, he felt a pair of lips against his neck. “Hey, are you nearly done?” Voight asked continuing the slow movements of his hands on Antonio’s neck. Antonio didn’t answer per say, he just grunted in response, as he turned off his computer and gathered his keys and phone together. Voight spun the chair around that Antonio was sat in, his hands coming to rest on the side of the detective’s neck, thumbs slowly caressing the soft skin there. Voight took a step closer so that he was between Antonio’s legs, bringing the detective’s head against his chest, Antonio in turn wrapped his arms tight around the sergeant’s waist. This had been a long and difficult case for both men, and it had drained them, not just physically but mentally as well. </p><p>They stayed in that position for a few moments, with Voight running his hands through Antonio’s hair, before the older man pulled back to look in his lover’s eye, “you ready to go home?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gambler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been one of those days, one of those cases, that just seemed to drag, just seemed to drain everyone, both physically and emotionally. That’s why the unit are all sat around a table, drinking at Molly’s. All the team were drinking slightly more than they usually would to try to forget the days events. The more drinks they had the merrier they would get, that wasn’t always a bad thing. The team deserved to let loose every once in a while. </p><p>Antonio had been lent out to his old unit for the day, he hadn’t realised how much he’d missed them all until he worked this case with them. Working at the state attorney’s office was important work but nothing quite beat the feeling of working with the intelligence unit. There was something so self-affirming about the work that the intelligence unit does. </p><p>They’d all met at the bar after the closure of the case, with the exception of Voight who’d promised to make an appearance later on. Antonio and Kim were talking amongst themselves, while the others got slightly merry with the alcohol they were consuming. Jay and Erin had by far drunk the most, both of them getting slightly giddy. The conversation had taken a turn for the worse, if you asked Antonio, Jay started harassing him about his love life, or lack thereof. This wasn’t the sort of thing that Antonio wanted to talk about after the day they’d all had, so at some point he stopped listening and watched Hawks game that was on. </p><p>He was interrupted, however, by the constant repetition of his own name from Erin. This can’t be good, he thought to himself. He turned to look at her anyway. </p><p>“Hey Antonio.” She slurred slightly. “Jay and I will pay you $100 if you go over there”, his eyes followed to where she was pointing her finger, “and kiss Voight.” At that he choked on the beer he was drinking. </p><p>Antonio stared dumbfounded at the two smiling faces of his friends. “What?” he managed to spit out once he finished choking on his drink. Had he been that engrossed in the game that he’d one, not heard where the conversation was going and two, not seen that Voight had come in and was standing in the back of the bar by himself? “What did you just say?”</p><p>“We will give you $100 if you go over to Voight and give him a snog” Jay replied, “you know he misses you, right?”</p><p>“And why would I do that?” Antonio had no idea what had brought this on.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you? Come on, haven’t you seen the way he looks at you? Or the way you look at him?” Erin asked him. Antonio began thinking maybe she was right, there has always been some unspoken feelings between the two of them. “Hey, I’ll give you double if he punches you.” Erin and Jay sat there giggling to themselves as Antonio mulled over what they had just said. </p><p>“Okay, fine” Antonio sighed. He needed to talk to Voight anyway. He downed the rest of his beer then ordered two whiskeys before making his way over to where Voight was stood by himself. Here goes nothing he thought to himself. </p><p>“Hey” Antonio said as he reached the table, sliding a whiskey over to the older man. </p><p>“You guys sound like you were having fun over there” Voight said nodding over to where Jay and Erin were trying to discreetly watch the exchange between Hank and Antonio. The younger detective just nodded in response taking a mouthful from his whiskey glass. “The last time we had dinner, you said you weren’t too happy over at the state attorney’s office.”</p><p>Antonio frowned whilst nodding his head, looking over at where he’d just been sat with the others, man did he have a lot on his mind right now. “Those long tail investigations get a little boring”, he said looking at Voight across the table. </p><p>“Well if you’re looking for a bit more excitement, you’re welcome back in the unit” Voight offered not taking his eyes of Antonio. “Full-time.” Voight said almost pleading, silently begging for Antonio to say yes. </p><p>Antonio laughed, there was nothing he wanted more than to be back working with intelligence. “I’d have to juggle a few things but sounds great.”  Voight stood up with a grin on his face making his way round the table to meet Antonio in warm embrace. This type of contact was common between the two men and it always served to calm Antonio down, make him feel better. It was just what he needed to build the courage to go through with the bet. </p><p>There’s always been something between Antonio and Voight, Erin and Jay didn’t know how close to the truth they were with their teasing. Voight didn’t really do contact with his team, maybe the odd handshake or fist bump was acceptable, but it didn’t go further than that; except of course with Antonio, the two were always in each other’s personal space, hugging each other and what not.  ‘Here goes nothing’ Antonio thought to himself pulling out of the embrace.</p><p>Antonio wrapped his hand around Voight’s bicep to stop him pulling away any further. The two made eye contact, a whole conversation happening in the blink of an eye. Antonio dropped his gaze, trying to hide his nervousness as he leaned forward to kiss his boss. As Antonio’s lips touched Voight’s own there were no fireworks exploding around them like you would see in those soppy romance movies, in fact Voight froze, eyes wide open in shock, posture as ridged as a board. Antonio pulled back quickly, his own eyes wide and a faint blush was spreading across his cheeks. Antonio was trying to think of something to say, anything to hide his embarrassment. He was quickly becoming flustered at the awkward situation he just created, how was he gonna work with Voight now? He was distracted by trying to think of ways to get out of the position he was in that he didn’t notice a fist flying towards his face, even with his boxer speed reflexes he couldn’t avoid Voight’s punch that landed square on his jaw. </p><p>Hurt spread across Antonio’s face, it wasn’t just down to the steady throbbing that had started in his jaw, as he stumbled back over to where Erin and Jay were sat looking dumbfounded. There was a beer placed in front of Antonio, which he took gratefully to place the cool glass against the pain in his jaw. Erin and Jay just looked at each other, not sure what to say when Antonio spoke up “I think you owe me $200”. His voice was flat and his expression blank, they knew he wasn’t in the mood right now.</p><p>Jay handed the money over, “sorry man” he apologised.</p><p>Antonio stood up to put his jacket on, “not a word about this” he took a final swig of the beer “ever” he said with an emotionless voice, fixing them both with an empty look. He wanted to get out of the bar, away from people, to go home and wallow in his own self-hatred. Had he really misread the signals that much?</p><p>When Antonio got back to his home it was empty like it always is, no matter what time he gets home after work. He heads straight for the fridge to grab another beer, he needed something to numb the pain he was feeling. Antonio headed for the couch to lay down putting some trash on the television to act as background noise. It didn’t take long for to start drifting to sleep, it had been a long hard day.<br/>
Antonio didn’t know how long he’d been asleep when he felt a hand gently caressing his jaw where Voight had punched him. He leaned into the touch and heard a small laugh in response. when he came to a bit more, he felt fingers running through his hair. Antonio opened his eyes to be met by the concerned face of his lover. “what happened here?” the deep voiced asked as a thumb brushed over the bruise forming on Antonio’s jaw.</p><p>Antonio sat up for his partner to sit down, once he had Antonio let his head rest on the lap underneath him. “My idiot work colleagues bet me $100 to kiss my boss, then said that they would pay me $200 if he punched me.”</p><p>“So, you got $200 of them then?” The other man said with a slight chuckle. “What’s this boss of yours like?”</p><p>Antonio tilted his head so that he was snuggled more into the heat of the person below him. “Well he’s very tough and strong, he can be man sometimes though.” Antonio said with a grin. “But he’s also very smart and rigged and handsome and that’s why I love him.” Antonio concluded looking up at the man, the sincerity of the words showing in his eyes.</p><p>“Hmm” Voight hummed maintaining eye contact with Antonio as he responded “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading<br/>Feedback welcome<br/>Thank you for all the kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>